utccfandomcom-20200213-history
Bombing Run
Mod Description The game objective is to score a goal with the ball by throwing it in for 3 points or jumping through the goal with ball for 7 points. Two teams play against each other, the team with the most goalpoints wins the match. The gamemode appeared first in Unreal Tournament 2003 demo and was inspired by Fragball. What makes this game special is the passing system. You can lock a teammate for a pass. On passing the ball will follow the teammate like a magnet, no matter where he teleports with the translocator. Gamerules Red Team and Blue Team playing against each other. Each team has a goal and in the middle of the map spawns the ball. The winning team in the end with the most scored goalpoints, wins the match. Jumping trough the goal with ball in hand gives''' 7 points. '''Throwing the ball in the goal gives '''3 points. '''If there is a draw at the end of the time, the game gets extended. Special weapons: Balllauncher On touching the ball, the player recieves the balllauncher. On primary fire he can throw the ball, on secondary fire he can set the ballauncher to pass-mode, if he has locked a teammate. On locked, the primary fire will launch the pass to the teammate. While carrying the ball, the player revieves small amount of healing. If the player dies with the balllauncher, the ball will drop on the ground and the weapon will be removed. Special weapons: Translocator Every players spawns with the translocator, a teleporting weapon. On primary fire the player can throw a disk, on secondary fire he can teleport to the disk. In Bombing Run the weapon comes usually with 5 ammo disks recharging. UT2004 implemented a penalty, if the player throws the ball on the translocator, because many player in UT2003 just threw the ball and teleported after. The penalty in UT2004 caused succesfully more passing and team playing. It is possible to kill an enemy, if you teleport on the enemies space. This can be done from behind, feet or head. Some players in Bombing Run play only translocator with no weapons. This is possible because the goals matter in the end. Those players have most likely less kills but more goals. Special Asset: Goal Each team has a goal. Throwing the ball into the goal gives 3 points, jumping through the goal gives 7 points. After the goal the ball will reset to the middle of the map and all players respawn with the weapons they picked up. You can not score your own goal. Special Asset: Ball The ball is the most desired object in a match. On touching it, the player recieves the balllauncher and can throw or pass it. If the ball goes outside the arena or is not touched for some seconds, it gets reset to ballspawn. Remember the ball makes the difference of winning or losing, not the kills. Special pickup: Adrenaline The gamemode comes with adrenaline. These small pills can be collected on the map, earned by killing or by making goals, which gives 25 pills. On 100 pills the player can use them to activate special skills. UT2004 had speed, invisible, berserk and booster. The skills is activated for some seconds then the pills get reset to 0. While carrying the ball, the activated skill is much shorter. Mod download & development The gamemode came up of Digital Extremes and was included in UT2003 and UT2004. Although the gamemode was played regularly with normal weapons and instagib weekly, Epic Games decided not to rebuild it into UT3. The BombingRun community stayed in UT2004 until relic74 created a community mod version with different mechanics like the hoverboard. This version of UT3 Bombingrun can be downloaded: https://www.utzone.de/forum/downloads.php?do=file&id=3540 Kilter-Off decided to continue this changed version of UT3 and converted the most original version of UT2004, which is called KilterBR in UT3. With UT4 the new engine and editor came up but the development process didn't make it until BombingRun, although it was on the list. A longtime member of the community n0niz decided to take the lead of making the mod for UT4. Vlad started to make some kind of ball mod and n0niz finished it to the final gamemode. UT4 Bombing Run can be played in the original 2k4 or more simple and new UT4 version. Mod maps The most played maps were BR-TwinTombs, BR-Anubis, BR-Disclosure and BR-Grendelkeep. From time to time the community played unique maps of the arround 100 - 200 maps, which were made by the community. BR-Icefields and BR-Skyline were popluar too. These maps came with the original UTgames UT2003 BR-maps UT2004 BR-maps added Mod HUD The hud of UT2003/UT2003 is quite simple. On top it shows the time and goal scores. In the middle is the ball radar, which moves as the ball or ballcarrier moves. Some small notifications appear, if the ball gets dropped. Top right corner is the status of adrenaline pills. The UT4 version comes with a new hud. The ball radar on top will be removed and the player can see the ball with a sign through the walls, same for the goal he has to go. The player also gets the controls of the ballauncher down left corner, if he has the ball. Incase he is locking a teammate, a notification will appear, same for a pass. Mod tactics * Learning the maps and where to defend is important. Every map has the same defense spots in every match * You can leave a disk of Translocator back in base. If the enemy makes a good pass, you teleport back and defend * If you pick up a weapon, first throw your disk of Translocator, then pick up the weapon. It saves time * Using the suicide button is quite important. Sometimes its the last chance to defend your goal * If you pass or get a pass, make a double jump. Both will make the ball fly higher and easier to control * Corner passes are easy. Thorw your disk and wait for a pass. As soon as the ball passes the corner, you can teleport. UT4 features a series of tutorials how to play the gamemode Category:Gamemodes Category:BombingRun Category:UT3 Category:UT4 Category:UT2004 Category:UT2003